freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilac's Treehouse
Lilac's Treehouse is hidden deep inside Dragon Valley in Shang Mu, and is home to Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, and most recently Milla Basset. History Pre-Freedom Planet Not much is known about when the treehouse was built, although it was presumably built by Lilac and Carol sometime after they left the Red Scarves. Since they appear to be the only two who knew of it before Milla or Torque's arrival, they probably built the treehouse themselves, demonstrating a fair knowledge in carpentry. The Treehouse appears to have two rooms: The Main Room, which has the TV, Telephone, etc. and the Bedroom, where the girls sleep at night, but there may be more to the Treehouse than what is shown (as shown in Fan-made comics). Freedom Planet Hanging out at the Treehouse Lilac's Treehouse, located in a deep part of Dragon Valley, is where Lilac and Carol live. During the events of the game, Lilac lets Milla come live with her and Carol in their Treehouse, seeing as she was out in the woods all by herself. Along with Milla, Lilac lets Torque set up a tent outside the Treehouse, so that he could fix his gadgets. While hanging out, Lilac said there would be plenty to do, especially with Milla around. But boredom struck, so Lilac suggested they watch a movie, so they did. As they watched the movie, Carol, with a mouth full of chips, asked Lilac why Torque didn't want to out with them, she told her he had work to do. Carol replied that he was scared of getting cooties, the girls then shared a laugh and continued watching the movie. Torque's True Identity Later that night, as Lilac slept, she dreamt of what Spade said to her back at the Relic Maze, about her being an uncaring traitor. Suddenly, a freaked out Carol dashes into the bedroom and woke her up from a dead sleep, telling her that Torque was really an alien. Lilac, who was barely awake, thought Carol had a bad dream and tries to go back to sleep, but Carol insisted she get up and see Torque as an alien. Annoyed, Lilac slipped her shoes on and followed Carol to see that she was right about Torque being an alien. His cover blown, Torque confesses his true identity about being a Chaser and explains to the girls about his mission to stop Lord Brevon from stealing the Kingdom Stone to power his Dreadnought, so he could continue his galactic conquest, leaving the Three Kingdoms of Avalice (Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang) on the brink of civil war. Learning of this, the girls volunteer in helping Torque, who swores them into secrecy regaring their mission, to avoid the whole world thinking there crazy. To Adventure! The next morning, Lilac gets a phone call from General Gong, who asked for her help in recovering the Kingdom Stone from Mayor Zao, so she went to wake up Carol, who was still asleep, but was woken right up by Milla, whose playful bark scared her right of bed. The girls then set off with Torque to save Avalice from Lord Brevon. Later on Zao's Airship, Lilac notices that Milla was missing her parents, whom she's been away from for a really long time. So she tries to comfort her by complimenting her survival skills, stating that she couldn't survive a day without her Treehouse, but to no avail. But then Lilac had an idea, that when the crisis with Brevon was over, she and Milla would have a girl's night out. Milla thought of it as a playdate, but liked the idea of her and Lilac having a night out. Good-Bye, Torque The Treehouse wasn't seen again until the end of the game. Back at the Treehouse, Torque was preparing to leave Avalice, and Lilac, Carol, Milla & Gong were there to see him off. He gives there his sincere gratitude on behalf of the Coalition of Planets, and the girls gives him a group hug. where Lilac, Carol, Milla and Gong were up on the balcony looking up at the sky as Torque's rocket blast off, which shines with the new form of the Kingdom Stone, a crystalline vortex. Trivia * Through memory editing, one can explore the treehouse area (with the exception of the bedroom). The treehouse and other areas were originally meant to be 'hubs' that the player could walk around in between levels, but this was cut from the final game (but planned for Freedom Planet 2). A video demonstrating this can be seen here: Freedom Planet - "Fun" Memory Editing * In the bedroom, there is a poster of a character called Ninja Hurk. This poster character was likely inspired by the Incredible Hulk from Marvel Comics. Gallery Category:Locations